


Революция без революции

by NNevskaya



Category: French History RPF, French Revolution RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-23
Updated: 2014-07-23
Packaged: 2018-02-10 02:31:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2007663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NNevskaya/pseuds/NNevskaya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"- К черту правила. И потом, если я уйду, ты снова возьмешься за это нелепое письмо и всю ночь будешь размышлять, может ли быть революция без революции, а трибунал – без смертных приговоров. Я не оставлю тебя наедине с такими мыслями".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Революция без революции

"Citoyens, vouliez-vous une révolution sans révolution?"/"Граждане, вы хотите революцию без революции?"  
Максимилиан Робеспьер, речь в Национальном Конвенте 5 ноября 1792 г.

***

июль 1794 года

 

Жара тяжелой душной пеленой нависала над Парижем. После обеда облака затянули небо, не позволяя солнечным лучам еще больше раскалять воздух. Прохожие с надеждой поднимали лица вверх, надеясь, что дождь принесет прохладу. Но к вечеру духота только усилилась, а долгожданный дождь так и не начался.  
Максимилиан сидел за столом в своей комнате. Спускались сумерки. Нужно было позвать кого-нибудь - попросить принести свечу. Но он сидел неподвижно, не сводя глаз с письма, которое читал и перечитывал – снова и снова. Кажется, в дверь стучали, - он не был уверен, - и, кажется, голос Элеоноры Дюплэ спрашивал, спустится ли он к ужину. Максимилиан был слишком поглощен мыслями, чтобы прислушиваться. Письмо, которое лежало перед ним на столе, небольшой листок, исписанный красными чернилами, словно говорило с ним, бросая в лицо страшные слова, страшные обвинения.  
«Кровопийца, ненасытный…»  
«Палач, кровь скольких на твоих руках? Скольких ты послал на гильотину?»  
Максимилиан потянулся за носовым платком, в который раз вытер пот со лба. Воротник рубашки и галстук невыносимо давили на горло, мешали дышать.  
«Матери и жены жертв проклинают тебя, а отцы и сыновья ждут того дня, когда возмездие падет на твою голову…»  
Он закрыл глаза. Сжал виски – пальцы были холодными, как лед. К горлу подступила тошнота. Боль пульсировала в затылке. Максимилиан знал, что, раз начавшись, она будет терзать его долгие часы, если только он не заснет – прямо сейчас. Но как заснуть, когда в комнате так невыносимо, нестерпимо душно, а перед глазами – никуда не деться – стоят красные, словно кровью написанные строчки?  
\- Боже мой… - бессильно прошептал он. Вспомнился аптекарь с соседней улицы, предлагавший настойку опиума, как лучшее средство от бессонницы. Максимилиан воспользовался его советом лишь раз: сон пришел, но мучительный и тяжелый, полный кошмаров. И, тем не менее, сейчас он согласился бы и на опиум, - так сильна была боль, и физическая, и душевная.  
Он не знал, сколько просидел так – с закрытыми глазами, сжимая гудящую от боли голову. А потом открылась дверь, и кто-то вошел в комнату.  
Робеспьер открыл глаза – и не увидел ровным счетом ничего. За окном совсем стемнело, и сейчас он не смог бы разглядеть и собственной руки. Но он точно знал, кто вошел в комнату. Только один человек мог входить так – без стука, без предупреждения.  
\- Сен-Жюст… - позвал Максимилиан. И тут же почувствовал, как его сжимают в объятии сильные, но осторожные руки, как щека прижимается к его щеке.  
\- Здравствуй, Максим, - ответил Сен-Жюст. - Я решил, ты уже спишь. Но все же решил подняться.  
Робеспьер не видел его лица, но знал, что тот улыбается.  
\- Я не заметил, как стемнело.  
\- Принесу свечу.  
И прежде, чем Максимилиан успел ответить, Сен-Жюст быстро тронул губами его щеку и вышел из комнаты. Эта поспешность в жестах, а иногда в словах и в поступках, выдавали молодость и страстную жажду жизни, - всё то, что так отличало Сен-Жюста. Максимилиан давно не чувствовал себя молодым. Пять лет жизни в Париже, пять лет, за которые он, никому не известный адвокат из провинциального Арраса, превратился в самую популярную (и самую ненавидимую) политическую фигуру молодой республиканской Франции, отняли много сил. Иногда ему казалось, что прошло не пять лет, а целая вечность.  
Сен-Жюст вернулся со свечой. Поставил ее на стол, начал расстегивать сюртук.  
\- Чертова жара. Надеюсь, пойдет дождь, - сказал он, развязывая галстук. Затем, под неодобряющим взглядом Максимилиана, он снял жилет и остался в рубашке. Робеспьер, несмотря на духоту, был застегнут на все пуговицы, - даже дома он не позволял себе небрежности в одежде или в прическе. Его волосы, как и всегда, были элегантно завиты и напудрены.  
\- Сегодня утром пришло еще одно письмо. Посмотри, - он протянул Сен-Жюсту исписанный красным листок.  
\- Красные чернила?! Что за нелепица?  
\- Зато сразу ясно, о чем пойдет речь.  
\- И опять без подписи?  
Робеспьер кивнул. Сен-Жюст быстро пробежал глазами текст письма. Смял бумагу в кулаке и в сердцах швырнул на пол.  
\- Пора разобраться с этим, - сказал он. – Завтра же я…  
\- Бессмысленно, - перебил его Робеспьер. – Подобные письма приходили и будут приходить. Почерк разный, их пишут разные люди…  
\- Мы найдем их.  
\- И что дальше?  
\- Дальше? Революционный Трибунал решит, что дальше.  
\- У Трибунала и без того достаточно дел. К тому же, если забыть про эти письма, - что делать с людьми, которых я встречаю на улице? С людьми, которые оскорбляют меня в лицо, а не на бумаге? Сегодня, на Елисейских полях, я гулял с собакой. Какая-то женщина начала кричать, что я виноват в смерти ее мужа.  
\- Каким образом?  
\- Все думают, что я лично отправляю людей на гильотину.  
\- Абсурд.  
\- Но так думают.  
\- Ты запомнил эту женщину? Знаешь ее имя? – спросил Сен-Жюст. Его лицо посерело, нахмурившиеся брови почти сошлись на переносице.  
Максимилиан словно не слышал вопроса. Он продолжил:  
\- Ее муж пытался дезертировать из Северной армии. Был арестован, отправлен в Париж, где Трибунал приговорил его к казни.  
\- Всё законно. Попытка дезертирства в военное время карается смертью.  
\- Законно… Да, законно. - Робеспьер вздохнул. – Но… Он просил отпуск, чтобы успеть домой, когда его жене придет время рожать. В отпуске ему отказали. И он попытался бежать. В глазах этой женщины он невиновен и был казнен ни за что. Причем я лично отправил его на смерть.  
\- Черт возьми! – Сен-Жюст вскочил со стула, заметался по комнате. – Идет война! Война, Максимилиан! Как они не понимают?! Сейчас они должны забыть обо всем - о женах, о доме! Они должны сражаться, бить австрийцев, пруссаков – вот что они должны делать! Враги стоят у границ Франции! Дезертиры заслуживают смерти – без поблажек и исключений!  
\- Я знаю. Успокойся.  
\- Ты запомнил эту женщину? Кто она, где живет? – Сен-Жюст остановился посреди комнаты. Его глаза сверкали, волосы растрепались. Губы кривились в холодной, злой усмешке. – Если она не понимает, что значит быть патриотом, в Трибунале ей объяснят…  
\- Сядь. Успокойся.  
Робеспьер говорил тихо. Но его голос, спокойный и бесстрастный, имел странную власть над Сен-Жюстом. Стиснув губы, тот сел на стул и уставился куда-то поверх головы Максимилиана, в темноту комнаты.  
\- Мне достаточно знать, что я поступаю правильно. Что мы поступаем правильно, - сказал Робеспьер. – Все они хотят революцию без революции. Войну без трупов. Трибунал без смертных приговоров.  
\- Так не бывает.  
\- Именно. Так не бывает.  
\- Я беспокоюсь за тебя, Максим. Эта ненависть, что обрушивается со всех сторон, калечит тебя. Высасывает из тебя силы. Ты часто болеешь. Ты слабеешь. Я вижу… - Сен-Жюст протянул руку и коснулся щеки Робеспьера – бледной, впалой щеки, на которой так давно не появлялся румянец.  
\- Я не боюсь смерти.  
\- Не смей. Не смей, слышишь?  
\- Но это правда. Если моя жизнь потребуется, чтобы всё то, что мы начали, не погибло…  
\- Я тебе запрещаю. – Сен-Жюст соскользнул со стула и опустился на колени перед креслом, в котором сидел Максимилиан. – Я запрещаю тебе думать и говорить о смерти.  
\- Запрещаешь? Ты? – Робеспьер на смог удержаться от улыбки. – На фронте ты каждый день смотришь смерти в лицо. Ты можешь погибнуть – каждый день. И ты запрещаешь мне говорить и думать о смерти? Право, я даже не знаю, что…  
Сен-Жюст не стал дожидаться окончания фразы. Обняв Максимилиана за шею, он привлек его к себе. Первый поцелуй получился неловким – Робеспьер застыл, не отвечая. Но Сен-Жюст был настойчив. И Максимилиан дрогнул, подался к нему навстречу.  
\- Я запру дверь, - прошептал Сен-Жюст.  
Он намеренно долго возился с ключом – зная, что Робеспьер не выносит раздеваться под его взглядом. Когда он, наконец, запер дверь и повернулся, Максимилиан уже лежал на кровати, натянув покрывало до самого подбородка. Сен-Жюст подошел к столу и задул свечу – это было еще одним условием. Он много отдал бы за возможность оставить свет, но в вопросах любви Максимилиан был консервативен и стеснителен. Сен-Жюст чувствовал себя слепцом, вынужденным узнавать контуры и изгибы тела кончиками пальцев – вместо глаз. Но он не жаловался. Близость с Максимилианом пьянила, возбуждала безгранично. Сен-Жюст впивался губами в бледную кожу шеи, шептал какую-то непристойную ерунду в изящное маленькое ухо, - и чувствовал острое, ни с чем не сравнимое удовольствие, когда Максимилиан, всегда сдержанный, холодный Максимилиан, распалялся под его ласками и, забыв про стыдливость, полностью отдавался страсти.  
И все же сегодня что-то изменилось. Сен-Жюст чувствовал какую-то нервозность, исступленность в каждом поцелуе и в каждом прикосновении Робеспьера.  
\- Что с тобой, Максим?.. – спросил он.  
\- Это жара. Просто жара, - ответил Максимилиан. – А теперь – молчи.  
И он крепче прижал бедра Сен-Жюста к своим бедрам, впиваясь пальцами в его ягодицы, задавая рваный, торопливый ритм. Им не потребовалось много времени – зажатые между влажными от пота телами, их члены излились почти одновременно.  
\- Антуан… ох, Антуан… - прошептал Робеспьер. Его голос дрожал.  
Из окна повеяло прохладой. Полыхнула молния, за ней через несколько мгновений последовал далекий раскат грома.  
\- Дождь пошел, - сказал Сен-Жюст, улыбаясь в темноту. – Вряд ли я смогу теперь пойти домой.  
\- Ты знаешь правила… - протестуя, начал Максимилиан.  
\- К черту правила. И потом, если я уйду, ты снова возьмешься за это нелепое письмо и всю ночь будешь размышлять, может ли быть революция без революции, а трибунал – без смертных приговоров. Я не оставлю тебя наедине с такими мыслями.  
\- Удивительно, - сказал Робеспьер, - но моя головная боль прошла. А я уже начал жалеть о том, что не запасся опиумом.  
Шум дождя усилился. В комнату ворвался порыв холодного ветра, разметал занавески. Сен-Жюст подтянул покрывало, закутывая голые плечи Максимилиана, и поцеловал его в пахнущие пудрой волосы.


End file.
